


no more ammo

by jesseofthenorth



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neal tries hard to get it right</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more ammo

**Author's Note:**

> written for [ prompt # 90: ammuntition](whitecollar100)

Neal tries hard not to give them any more ammunition to shoot him down with.

All the squeaky clean do-gooders around him that always know, without thinking about it, what's right.

They never seem to struggle with the difference between right and wrong or good and bad.

Does it keep them up at night? Trying to do the right thing, even if they don't know what it is?

They always seem to know, the way he never does.

So Neal keeps his head down and tries not to screw up. Maybe one day it won't keep him up at night.


End file.
